sakuragakuinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yume ni Mukatte
Yume ni Mukatte (Toward the Dream 夢に向かって) was released on December 8th 2010 in the single Yume ni Mukatte/Hello! Ivy. It was later released in Sakura Gakuin's first studio album "Sakura Gakuin 2010 Nendo: Message" on April 27, 2010. |-|Romaji= Habatake yume ni mukatte massugu Ashita ja nakute ima sugu Minna kagayaku SUTEEJI susume Fly away! Atsui chikai wo ikutsu mo kasaneta nara Dekkai CHANSU no tobira sae akeru PAWAA ni naru yo Kurushii toki ni nakama no kao miru tabi Kowarete shimai sou na kimochi ni hikari ga sasu ki ga shita Keitai MEERU de ne hagemashi atta MESSEEJI Genki yuuki ippai moratta kara I can fly! Habatake yume ni mukatte massugu Ashita ja nakute ima sugu Datte matte nanka irarenai Kagayaku kibou no arashi tsuyoi kizuna de Kirameki hanachi saikou no mirai mezasou yo Chicchaku miete mo yume wa okkii kara Shippai osorenai kokoro de takai sora wo miageta Chicchai tsubasa de okkina risou kakae Toki ni wa imouto no kibun de nakama ni amaechatta Hajimete burogu wo kaita toki ni te ni shita Takaramono wa ippai ima mo aru yo I can try! Habatake yume ni mukatte massugu Ashita ja nakute ima sugu Tsuyoi negai wo hikaru kaze ni shite Kinchou nanka fukitobashi jibun no egao de Itsu demo tsuyoku mae wo muite takaku tonde yukou Habatake yume ni mukatte massugu Ashita ja nakute ima sugu Datte matte nanka irarenai Kagayaku kibou no arashi tsuyoi kizuna de Kirameki hanachi saikou no Mirai he yume ni mukatte massugu Ashita ja nakute ima sugu Tsuyoi negai wo hikaru kaze ni shite Kinchou nanka fukitobashi jibun no egao de Itsu demo tsuyoku mae wo muite takaku tonde yukou |-|Kanji= はばたけ　夢に向かってまっすぐ 明日じゃなくていますぐ みんな　輝くステージ　進め　Fly away! 熱い誓いを　幾つも重ねたなら でっかいチャンスの扉さえ　開けるパワーになるよ 苦しい時に　仲間の顔見るたび 壊れてしまいそうな気持ちに　ヒカリが射す気がした 携帯メールでね　 励まし合ったメッセージ 元気勇気いっぱい もらったから I can fly! はばたけ　夢に向かってまっすぐ 明日じゃなくていますぐ だって待ってなんか　いられない 輝く希望の嵐　強い絆で キラメキ放ち　最高の未来　目指そうよ ちっちゃく見えても　夢はおっきいから 失敗怖れない心で　高い空を見上げた ちっちゃい翼で　おっきな理想抱え ときには妹の気分で　仲間に甘えちゃった 初めてブログを　書いた時に手にした 宝物はいっぱい 今もあるよ I can try! はばたけ　夢に向かってまっすぐ 明日じゃなくていますぐ 強い願いを光る風にして 緊張なんか吹き飛ばし　自分の笑顔で いつでも強く　前を向いて高く飛んで行こう はばたけ　夢に向かってまっすぐ 明日じゃなくていますぐ だって待ってなんかいられない 輝く希望の嵐　強い絆で キラメキ放ち　最高の 未来へ　夢に向かってまっすぐ 明日じゃなくていますぐ 強い願いを光る風にして 緊張なんか吹き飛ばし　自分の笑顔で いつでも強く　前を向いて高く飛んで行こう |-|English= Flap your wings and fly straight towards your dream Don't do it tomorrow, do it right now Everyone shine and advance to the next stage fly away! When you pile up passionate vows You'll be able to have the power to open up the door of huge opportunities When I see my friend's faces during difficult times or I feel like breaking down, it seems like light shines on me Send encouraging messages through text Because I've received many encouraging messages from them I can fly! Flap your wings and fly straight towards your dreams Don't do it tomorrow, do it right now Because we simply do not want to wait around It's a storm of shining hopes and strong bonds Let's release our shine and aim for the best future Even if it seems small, my dreams are big With a heart that doesn't fear failure, I look up at the faraway sky Even with small wings, I carry big ideas Sometimes I act like a spoiled little sister and rely on my friends When I first wrote my blog entry I got a lot of treasures and I have even more now I can try! Flap your wings and fly straight towards your dreams Don't do it tomorrow, do it right now Turn your strong wishes into shining wind and blow away all your tensions and with your own smile Always stay strong, look ahead and fly high Flap your wings and fly straight towards your dreams Don't do it tomorrow, do it right now Because we simply do not want to wait around It's a storm of shining hopes and strong bonds Let's release our shine and aim For the future, fly straight towards your dreams Don't do it tomorrow, do it right now Turn your strong wishes into shining wind and blow away all your tensions and with your own smile Always stay strong, look ahead and fly high Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics Category:Lyrics